Abducted
by caith21
Summary: Alex is abducted and it's up to Kara and the DEO to save her. This is my first ever FF. I hadn't realised the whole story had been submitted as one chapter. I've split it up and re-uploaded. Hope this helps : )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anna Amaruso sat at the same table she had for the last eight months. She stroked her coffee mug with her hand and starred over at the marina. There were hundreds of boats anchored but Anna was only interested in the one.

She was suddenly distracted by the man who had taken a seat beside her. The man was Mark Strauss. He was over six foot and muscular. His hair was kept short and his face shaven. His piercing green eyes stared back at her.

"It's a bit risky us keep meeting here" Mark said looking around at the other customers. He didn't like meeting so close to his target.

"No one will even notice, their all to occupied with their own little drama's to even care" Anna replied as she looked back to the marina. "It's almost time, is everything in place?"

Strauss nodded. "The property has been set up as you instructed and you will find everything you asked for inside". He slid a piece of paper across the table towards Anna. She opened it and quickly memorised the address before tearing the paper into pieces.

Anna checked the time on her watch before looking back over at the marina. She watched as a woman wearing dark blue jeans and a grey long sleeve top exited one of the houseboats. The women made her way across to her vehicle, chucking her leather jacket onto the passenger seat as she pulled away from the marina. Anna could feel the hatred rise within her as she watched Alex drive past.

Darkness had begun to fall around Hank, Alex and the other three DEO agents standing outside the entrance to the city sewers. It had only been hours since a homeless man ran screaming into a police station claiming to have seen "the devil". After the homeless man gave a detailed description of what he saw the case made its way to the DEO. Meaning Alex wouldn't be enjoying her early finish after all. She made a mental note to have a word with Agent McIntyre for complaining about "how quiet it's been lately". That kind of talk always brought trouble.

She began her descend with her team into the dark, damp sewer. The smell of stale urine and excrement hit her immediately. She decided breathing through her mouth helped block out some of the smell and continued to follow Hank down the narrow tunnel. Agents Anderson, Pearson and McIntyre followed closely behind.

They'd been walking for around twenty minutes when the sewer split into three separate tunnels.

"Anderson and McIntyre, you two take the left" Hank ordered. "Agent Danvers and Pearson continue straight. I'll take the right."

"Be careful" Alex whispered to hank before continuing forward with Pearson.

"Do you really think we're going to find anything down here?" Pearson asked using a tone that told Alex he already thought they wouldn't.

"Would you of been able to rest if we didn't check" Alex replied.

Pearson looked down and thought for a moment "No, I don't think I could".

"Me neither, now let's keep moving". Alex passed Pearson and took lead. After walking for about another mile the narrow tunnel opened up into a small room. The ceiling was high and covered with different size pipes. There was a metal bridge which raised them about twelve feet from the flowing waste below. Alex noticed a door on the opposite side. She made her way across the bridge to make sure it was secure. The smell was overpowering. She glanced over the railing and saw all the sewage flowing through. She wrinkled her nose, continued forward and pulled on the door. Happy it was secure, Alex headed back.

"We best head..." Alex stopped mid way. A loud growling noise was coming from nearby. "Please tell me that was your stomach Pearson". Alex whispered. Pearson just shook his head and pointed his weapon up towards the ceiling.

Alex heard movement from above and quickly pointed her weapon but she wasn't fast enough. She felt herself being pushed backwards and stumbled over the railing. She crashed into the sewage below.

Alex inhaled a big breath of air as she surfaced. She began coughing and spitting; trying to get rid of the taste. She quickly reached and gripped the wall.

"Danvers" Pearson shouted.

"I'm fine. Where did it go?" Alex began.

Pearson stared at Alex before replying "It went over with you". "Director Henshaw, we need back up" Pearson shouted down his radio.

Alex kept her grip on the wall. She jumped and kicked whenever she felt something brush past her. Suddenly she felt something grab her left leg. It was too strong to shake off. She lost her grip on the wall and was once again pulled under. She could hear Pearson shouting from above as she kicked and punched at whatever had a hold of her. She managed to get her head above water and grip the wall again.

"Alex" Pearson shouted "Swim to those ladders"

Alex looked in the direction Pearson was pointing and began to swim across as Pearson fired a few shots into waste.

"Agent Danvers" Henshaw and the other agents suddenly appeared behind Pearson. Alex had managed to make it over to the ladder and began the climb. Suddenly a loud rush of water and a thud caught their attention. Alex turned and stared into two black eyes. The creature was perched in the corner of the room. Its arms and legs spread, holding itself in position. Alex counted six limbs. She quickly pulled out her side arm and pointed it at the creature starring back at her. Without warning it sprung from the wall and all agents opened fire.

Kara had flew over the marina and noticed her sister wasn't home. She decided to check in with Alex at the DEO. Kara hadn't been at headquarters long before Pearson and Anderson walked past carrying a large, strange looking creature on a stretcher.

She heard Alex's voice and turned in her direction. She made her way across the room but stopped about ten feet away from her.

"Oh my god" Kara said bringing her hand up to shield her nose. "That smell...It's, it's"

"I know, let's not make a big deal about it" Alex interrupted. "It's bad enough".

"Just be grateful you didn't have to share the car ride back with her" Agent McIntyre joked as he walked past the sisters.

"And for that Agent McIntyre, you get to do all the paper work...tonight" Hank called from behind Alex. Alex couldn't help but smile to her-self.

Kara wrinkled her nose. Alex could tell she was holding her breath. "Ok, you need to go sort this out" She pointed up and down at Alex. "A shower or possibly a few should help and then we can go get take out". The thought of food actually made Alex want to vomit.

"Kara it's late and I have a feeling your right about me having many showers" Alex said as she made her way to the ladies locker rooms.

Kara could understand. Alex did look exhausted so she didn't push.

Alex saw the disappointment on her sister's face. "How about, we meet for breakfast before work. I'll even treat you to a sticky bun" Alex said smiling. Knowing her sister would not be able to refuse the offer of a sticky bun.

"Make it two and you have a deal."

"Done"

Kara smiled "I'll take one more sweep over the city before heading home". She stepped closer to Alex and pulled her into a hug.

"Your still holding your breath, aren't you" said Alex

"Yip...See you in the morning" Kara replied.

Alex left the DEO and made her way over to her car. She was struggling to get warm since the sewer. No matter how many showers she had, she still felt chilled to the bone. She was however, grateful the smell seemed too have washed away. All she could smell was a mix of lemons, coconut and berries. Her female colleagues were happy to offer their body wash in an effort to get rid of the stench.

Alex started the ignition and quickly pulled her jacket on. The jacket was cold, it hadn't helped that it was leather and had been left in the car all day/night. She began her long drive home and just hoped the heaters would kick in soon.

About an hour into her drive her car suddenly started to lose power. "Oh come on" Alex shouted as she hit the steering wheel. Her car made one last inch forward before shutting down completely. "Great, just Great" Alex said as she pulled out her phone. Suddenly headlights appeared from behind her. Perhaps it's someone from the DEO, she thought. She was about to get out of her car when something crashed into the passenger side. Alex was thrown around the inside of her car as it rolled over and over. She managed to count three rolls before smacking her head hard off the driver's side window. She felt blood run down the side of her face before losing consciousness.

Strauss stopped his vehicle and watched as the android crashed into the targets car. The android throw it over and over again. Strauss quickly made his way over "Stop, that's enough. Anna wants her alive." The android posed for a moment before tipping Alex's car back on all four wheels; it then made its way around to the driver's side. Strauss followed.

The driver's side window had been smashed and the door crushed inwards. Strauss looked at the unconscious women inside. She was covered in broken glass and had blood pouring down the left side of her face and onto her top.

"We need to move quickly" Strauss said and the android ripped the driver's door clean off. Strauss quickly tied Alex's hands and carefully lifted her from her vehicle. She may be unconscious but he was taken no risks. She was still a trained agent. He placed her in the trunk of his car; he glanced back at the android that stood starring back at him. "You need to get rid of that" Strauss called, pointing at the now wrecked car. "You know what to do" Strauss called back to the android. It picked the vehicle up with ease and flew off. Strauss got into his own car and drove off with Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Karla sat patiently waiting for Alex to arrive. It was 7:45, she knew she was early but only because Alex normally arrived at least fifteen minutes before the agreed meeting time. She hoped to have some extra sisterly time.

"What can I get you" the waitress asked holding her pen to a small notebook.

"Erm" Kara thought for a moment, not sure if she should order. "I'll have an oolong tea please". The waitress looked up and raised one eyebrow. "A friend recommended it" Kara said smiling.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, one flat white, a blueberry muffin and a stick..."

"Sticky bun" the waitress interrupted with a smile. Kara smiled back and thanked the waitress as she made her way back to the counter.

Kara pulled out her phone and sent Alex a quick text "Hey, I've just placed are order...hurry or the muffin gets it : ) x".

As soon as Kara put her phone down she received a text. Expecting a threaten text from Alex, Kara picked up her phone smiling. Her smile quickly faded as she read a text from Cat advising her mother would be in town for two nights; followed by list of instructions. Kara let out a breath and sat back in her chair. "Come on Alex" she said quietly to herself. The waitress returned with her order. Kara didn't find the look of the oolong tea inviting but still took a weary sip. She had to admit it was nice and made a mental note to tell James she finally tried the tea he'd been banging on about for weeks.

Kara checked her phone. There was still no reply from Alex. She quickly took a photo of herself pretending to take a bite of the blueberry muffin and sent it to Alex. There was still no reply. Kara tried ringing but it went straight to voice mail. She tried ringing a few more times but each call went to voicemail. Kara assumed Alex might have over slept or was still at work. "The still at work" option being the most likely reason. Kara could not recall one memory where Alex had ever over slept.

Kara pulled out her phone and Called Hank. It rang once before he answered.

"Miss Danvers, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if Alex was with you." Kara began "We're supposed to meet this morning..."

"Alex left around 12:30 this morning. I'm sure she's on her way as we speak" Hank interrupted.

"I've tried contacting her but she hasn't replied. I assumed she was with you" Kara replied whispering and turning her back to the other customers. It was now 8:23 and the coffee shop was getting busier by the minute. "My calls keep going to voicemail".

"I'll have my team run a trace on her phone. Just don't tell her we did if she arrives" Hank said before ending the call.

Kara was already up on her feet. Deciding she would go check if Alex was at home. Her gut told her something wasn't right.

She quickly went and paid her bill "If my sister comes, would you ask her to either wait here or call me". Kara asked the waitress. She and Alex had been coming here for years. She knew the waitress would be able to pass the message onto Alex.

Kara walked over to the marina. The first thing she noticed was that Alex's car wasn't there. "Great, I bet she's on her way" Kara thought to herself but her gut told her to still check the boat which Alex lived on.

Kara stepped onto the boat. She checked the door only to find it was locked. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door with the spare key Alex had given her. "Alex" Kara called. Kara quickly used her X-ray vision to scan the boat. There was no sign of Alex. In fact there was no sign that Alex had even spent the night here.

Kara tried ringing Alex again but there was no answer. She called Hank and explained Alex wasn't home and still wasn't answering her phone.

"We've managed to track her phone" Hank replied

"Where", Kara replied.

"About eighty miles from the DEO base, I'm headed there now"

"I'll meet you there" Kara replied before quickly changing and taken flight.

Kara noticed the DEO vehicles driving rapidly through the desert. She followed above. The vehicles came to a stop and Hank got out first. Kara landed beside Hank and followed him. "It should be around here" Hank said.

Kara looked around the area Hank was pointing to. She saw the phone sticking up in the sand and raced over to it. Kara could see the miss calls and texts she had sent this morning. The battery was on 1%.

Kara looked around and could see bits of broken glass, plastic and a registration plate. "That belongs to Alex's car. Kara said pointing over to the registration plate. "What happened here?" Kara asked looking up at Hank. Their faces mirrored each other's emotions.

Kara held Alex's phone tightly. Hank turned to his team and started given orders.

Kara was lost in her own thoughts; she felt lost. She started imagining what could have happened here.

"Miss Danvers" Hank said. Kara's head snapped up. "We will find her" Hank finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anna Amaruso slowly drove up the dirt track and parked outside the two storey building. It was a large dark building, built mainly from red-brown stone. The windows had been boarded up as requested. The sun was starting to rise, highlighting the other two smaller wooden buildings to her right. The high trees and bushes shielded them from the outside world. Anna smiled to herself and entered the building carrying to large cases.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" Strauss almost shouted "The droid, almost killed her"

"But it didn't" Anna calmly answered placing her belongings on the ground.

"That's not how I work. It was too messy. You should have stuck to the plan"

"The plan was to capture Danvers and we did. So what if she has a few extra bruises."

"You're telling me you wouldn't be mad if it had killed her after months of planning?"

"Enough" Anna held up her hand. How dare Strauss question her, she could feel her rage building "Where is she?"

Strauss hesitated for a moment "This way" he replied as he picked up her cases and made his way down the corridor. "Everything you requested is in here" Strauss began "you can set up over there" He indicated a small desk to her right. The room was small and dark; to her left was a one way mirror. She looked through it and stared at the unconscious women on the opposite side.

"Let me know the moment she's awake" Anna said before moving away and unpacking her cases.

Alex heard a loud bang. It was like cymbals crashing beside her. Memories of the sewer and car crash came flooding back. Her head shot up, the pain exploded and stars swam before her eyes. She slowly lowered her head back down.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to wake up" came an unfamiliar voice. She felt a hand under her chin and lift her head up. "Hey" Strauss shouted and clicked his fingers close to Alex's face. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "There you go, that wasn't so hard" he said smirking.

He reeked of tobacco. A wicked smile spread across his face as he turned and walked to the opposite side of the room. Alex watched as he tapped on the one way mirror and slowly dragged a metal chair across the room and placed it in front of her.

The door to the room opened and Anna walked in. She sat on the chair in front of Alex, their knees inches apart.

"I've waited a long time to meet you face to face, Alex" Anna said coldly.

Alex looked at Anna but did not answer; she didn't recognise the woman. A bang caught her attention and she turned to see the man setting up bits of equipment.

Suddenly Alex's head exploded with pain once more as Anna slapped her across her face.

"Look at me" Anna snapped.

Alex fought to refocus. Her head was pulled up forcing her to look at Anna. Alex said nothing and just stared back at her. Alex didn't know what Anna wanted but whatever it was; she wouldn't give it to her.

"You have no idea who I am; do you?" Anna tilted her head and looked at Alex. She slapped Alex again "Answer me".

"No" Alex shouted through the pain.

Anna smiled. She enjoyed seeing Alex in pain. And she was just warming up. "Eight months ago, you murdered the man I love...loved". Anna corrected herself.

The memory of shooting Dr Morrow came flooding back to Alex. "Tom Morrow" Alex asked.

"Don't you dare say his name" Anna interrupted. "You murdered Tom, you took him from me". Anna was now standing over Alex. Her body was shaking with anger.

"I tried to reason with him but..."Alex interrupted.

"You killed him". Anna snapped.

Anna wrapped her hands around Alex's throat. Alex couldn't breathe. She felt the pressure building in her head. The lack of oxygen was slowly turning her world dark. She kicked out with her right foot. She knew she hit something as she heard Anna scream and fall backwards. Alex bent over coughing and gasping for air. She looked up to see Anna on the floor, clutching her knee. Strauss rushed over to Anna, checked she was ok before making his way over to Alex. Without warning the man raised his foot and stamped down onto Alex's knee. Alex was certain she heard something crack but she refused to cry out. Nausea rose in her throat but she pushed it back down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Miss Danvers...that really isn't helping" Hank said looking up at Kara who had been pacing up and down for the last twenty minutes. He was sure if she continued her pacing, she would wear a hole in the floor.

"I should be out there, looking" Kara replied trying to control her emotions.

"Where would you look?" Hank asked.

"I..." Kara thought for a moment "I don't know but I need to do something, someone or something has my sister".

Hank lowered his head. He could understand Kara's frustration and the feeling of being helpless. They had no real leads. Alex's phone had been left behind and they had been unable to track her vehicle. "Can you think of anyone that might want to harm Alex?"

"My sister fights aliens for a living" Kara replied. "The ones she's faced are either dead or locked up downstairs". Suddenly Kara's head snapped up "Maxwell Lord".

"He's locked up downstairs too" Hank said.

"He could still be behind this. I need to talk to him" Kara headed for the corridor that lead to the prisoner cells.

"Wait" Hank shouted before quickly catching up with her in the corridor. "Lord hasn't been in touch with the outside world; if he had I would know".

"He may have had plans in place, in case he went missing" Kara continued walking towards the cells.

"Lord doesn't want to hurt Alex"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I sensed his feelings for her. He doesn't wish her harm" Hank finished.

Kara's phone rang and she ignored the third call from CATCO.

"You should answer her" Hank said noticing the caller's name.

"Right now all I can think about is getting Alex back"

"As do I; but Alex wouldn't want you to lose your job because of her" Hank paused "I'll speak to Cat and explain you're helping the FBI with an investigation but I need Supergirl to at least make an appearance over National City".

"But..."Kara began.

"No buts, there are still people out there that need you. I will call when we have any leads"

Kara hesitated for a moment, she knew Hank was right but still felt it difficult to leave the DEO. She felt closer to Alex here but she obeyed Hanks orders; she turned and headed for the exit.

On her way to National City she couldn't help but stop at her sisters last known location. She noticed there were no skids marks, no sign of Alex hitting the breaks. Kara shook her head and blinked the tears away before flying towards the city.

Strauss spun Alex's chair around leaving her facing a long wooden drinking tank. It had been filled with water and ice. Anna stood on the opposite side of the tank, now fully recovered from Alex's blow to the leg.

"I've thought of so many ways to hurt you" Anna said as she admired the cattle prod. "I even considered killing the ones you love...Your sister...Your mother".

"Don't you DARE go near them" Alex spat. She could feel her anger rising as she pulled on her restraints.

Anna stared at Alex "It's not nice when someone threatens are loved ones; you can't imagine how it feels to have them taken from you".

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love"

"Enough, I don't need to hear your pathetic story of loss. I know all about your father. Your mother was surprisingly open about the subject".

Alex frowned, Panic began to rise within her "If you've hurt her, I swear I will kill you".

"You really should be more concerned about yourself; you might want to take a deep breath". Anna replied.

Suddenly, Strauss moved to Alex's side and pushed her chair forward. Alex's head was submerged into the ice cold water. Her chest pressed hard against the edge of the tank. She pulled on her restraints but they wouldn't budge. She tried lifting her head but Strauss held her down. She could feel rubber on the back of her neck. From the corner of her eye she saw something enter the water and felt her body stiffen. Her skin crawled, burned; the precious air she was holding onto escaped her lips as the pain became almost unbearable.

Strauss pulled Alex up. She sat coughing; trying to catch her breath. Her body was shaken uncontrollably.

"Again" Anna called to Strauss. Within seconds Alex was submerged again. Alex felt the electricity run through her body, trapping her. There was so much pain, her head wanted to explode.

Her lungs screamed for air as the rest of her body burnt. She sat coughing up water and gasping for air for the sixth time. Alex felt weak but she wouldn't give up, she needed to know if her mother was safe.

"Again" she heard Anna shout.

"She won't be able to take much more" Strauss replied

"Again" Anna said coldly.

Alex once again felt her-self being pushed forward. She took a deep breath and prepared for the electricity to burn through her body but nothing happened. She glanced to her left and saw the cattle prod enter the water but there was no pain. Her lungs still burnt from the icy water. She saw the cattle prod being pulled out and pushed back in. She closed her eyes tight. Still, there was no shock or Pain. She was pulled back up.

"Looks like you've broken your new toy" Strauss said to Anna.

Full of rage; Anna held the cattle prod like a baseball bat and swung it at Alex. It slammed into Alex's chest; causing her to fall backwards, hitting the back of her head on the concrete floor.

"It's still has its uses" Anna replied to Strauss before dropping the cattle prod. Alex's vision blurred but she quickly refocused; she didn't want to give into the darkness. Strauss lifted Alex up and turned her to face Anna. Her chest throbbed and burnt "If you've hurt my mother I'll..."

"Relax, your mothers safe and well and properly in her lab" Anna interrupted. Relief washed over Alex. "I attended a few of her lectures, fascinating women; it's a shame she raised a killer". Anna's phone beeped. Alex watched as Anna glanced down at her phone, she smiled to herself before placing it back in her pocket. Anna smirked and turned away from Alex "Strauss, I need you to prepare for the Generals arrival; there's no room for error, we only get one shot at this."

"It'll be ready, you just make sure you hold up your part of the deal" Strauss replied.

"I always do" Anna replied before leaving the room. Strauss walked over to Alex, pulled her head to the side and stuck a needle in her neck. "That'll stop you causing any trouble while she's is away."

"What...was that" Alex struggled to speak as her vision blurred. She watched as Strauss also left the room and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kara, where are you" Hank said

"Making an appearance over National City, just like you..."

"I need you back at the DEO. We've managed to locate Alex's car."Hank interrupted.

Kara's eyes widened "Where "She almost shouted.

"We're leaving now, head to the DEO and catch us up"

Kara knew Hank wouldn't give her the location; he wouldn't want her rushing in without back up. Kara quickly caught up with the DEO's helicopter and followed. There were two ground units following. Kara felt frustrated; she could have been there by now. Kara looked ahead and saw some abandoned warehouses.

"This could be a trap, you should scan the buildings first" she heard Hank speak through her earpiece.

Kara looked up at Hank in the helicopter and nodded. She flew ahead; there were five buildings in total. She scanned the three smaller ones first, nothing. She headed to the fourth building as she heard Hank and the DEO agents descend from the helicopter and begin their search.

Kara scanned the fourth building and there it was; Alex's car. "Hank I've found it". Kara rushed forward and entered the building. She landed beside Alex's car. She looked inside the passenger window, her eyes immediately falling on the blood on the driver's side. Fear grew inside her "She's not here". Kara spun on her heel, looking in every direction for any sign of Alex. Suddenly Kara was blinded by a burning light; followed by a loud explosion. A force pushed her backwards and she crashed through a window and landed hard. A strange ringing filled her ears as she tried to regain focus.

"Kara" Hank shouted as he ran over to her.

"I'm...I'm ok" Kara replied as she pushed herself up to her feet. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure" he replied as he looked up at the burning building.

"It was a trap" Kara finally said. Hank just looked at her and frowned. "Alex was never here".

"What makes you so sure" Hank asked

"Don't you think it's strange that you were suddenly able to track the GPS" Kara answered.

"It was a diversion but why" Hank said.

"Sir" an agent called as he approached Hank and Kara "It's General Lane, he's been abducted."

Alex opened her eyes to find she was still tied to the chair. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. Her knee throbbed but it did not compare to the pain in her head. It felt like it had been split in two. She could hear tapping coming from the other side of the room. Alex looked over and saw Strauss sitting with his back to her; there was no sign of Anna. She pulled slightly on her restraints; a pain shot up from her thumb. She bit down on her lip and tried moving her thumb, it was dislocated. Alex knew she had to use the injury to her advantage and began pulling her thumb down and through the rope. Her wrists burnt as the rope moved over her broken skin. Alex gave one last pull and managed to free her hands. She glanced back to Strauss; he hadn't noticed. Alex knew she wouldn't be able to reach Strauss without him hearing her. She had to get him to come to her. She held her hands behind her back, bent forward and groaned.

"What's wrong" he ordered but Alex ignored him. "Sit up" Strauss said as he moved over to her.

"It's my head"

"Sit up, now" he ordered.

Alex ignored him again. Strauss knelt in front of her and held her head up. Their eyes level with each other. Alex mumbled under breath. "What" Strauss asked as he moved closer. Alex quickly lifted her head backwards and then launched it forward; her head collided with Strauss's nose. Pain shot through her head, she quickly re-focused. Strauss was on his back; his hands covering his face as blood poured from his nose. He tried to get to his feet. But Alex was quicker; she grabbed the cattle prod from the floor and swung it at his head. He fell backwards. Alex stepped over him and headed to the door; she pulled it open and stumbled as Strauss grabbed her ankle. She bent her free leg and kicked him in the face. He released his grip immediately. Alex glanced to her left, heart beating rapidly in her chest. It looked like a dead end so she turned to her right and ran down the corridor. The pain she felt was replaced with adrenaline. She arrived at the bottom of some stairs and found the main door. She quickly unbolted the door and ran outside. She shielded her eyes from the day light and ran forward. She had escaped; suddenly there was a loud thud behind her; she turned and saw General Lane unconscious on the ground; to his left was an android and to his right was Anna. Anna started walking slowly towards Alex. "Going somewhere Alex" Anna said.

Every ounce of Alex told her to run but the sight of General Lane lying unconscious and helpless stopped her in her tracks. Strauss appeared in the door way; his face and t-shirt covered in blood.

"You stupid bitch" Strauss jumped down the steps and headed towards Anna and Alex.

"Strauss" Anna stood between Strauss and Alex "Take the General inside"

"Once I've dealt with her" Strauss spat.

"Now" Anna replied. Strauss hesitated for a moment; he glared at Alex before dragging General Lane inside.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way" Anna said as she moved closer to Alex.

"Go to hell" Alex replied as she swung and hit Anna with the cattle prod. She hadn't even realised she was still holding it. Anna fell to the floor. Before Alex could make another move, the android grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the yard; she crashed into a wooden hut and fell hard into some shelves before landing on the ground. Dust and dirt filled her lungs, a pain shot up her left side as she sat up. She looked down to see a metal rod sticking out just below her ribs. The rod had entered through her back and pierced through to her front. She held the rod at the front and pushed herself up to her feet. Pain erupted down her left side, her legs wobbled and her vision blurred. She dropped to her knees.

"You should have chosen the easy way" Anna said as she made her way into the hut; the android followed and quickly stood behind Alex. Anna knelt down in front of Alex; a wicked smile spread across her face as she reached for the rod.

Alex slapped her hand away "Don't touch me".

The android grabbed Alex's arms and held them behind her back. "Let go" she struggled but the pain was too much. Her body begged for her to stop moving.

Anna moved closer to Alex, their faces were inches apart. Alex used her eyes to project the hatred she felt for her. Anna grabbed the rod. She smiled and slowly pulled the rod from Alex's side.

The pain was unbearable; Alex heard her screams fill the small hut, her vision blurred and she felt her body fall to the ground.

"Take her back inside" Anna said as she dropped the rod in front of Alex and walked out.

Alex stared at the rod; it was covered in her blood. She felt herself being lifted up and carried back towards the main building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"According to reports, General Lane was abducted during a meeting with a woman called Anna Amaruso. An android was involved" Hank spoke to Kara and his agents.

"Has the women been located" Kara asked

"No" Hank replied "It took her too".

"Sir" An agent called "I've been looking through Agent Danvers files; trying to find a lead."

"And" Hank said

"Both Agent Danvers and General Lane where involved in the red tornado case. Around six months ago, Dr Morrow's mother and fiancée enquired about his death. They demanded an investigation be carried out but it was denied. Two months ago Dr Morrow's mother died from bone cancer and his fiancée has recently emptied her accounts."

"What's the link" Hank asked

"Tom Morrow's fiancée was Anna Amaruso"

"Pull up everything you can on Anna Amaruso"

"Yes Sir" the agent replied before tapping away on her keyboard. Within minutes, information regarding Anna appeared on the monitors. Kara stared at the photo of Anna; her gut somehow knew this woman was involved in her sister's abduction. Kara quickly read some of the information appearing on the screen; she graduated top of her class, no living family members, lived in National City for the past five years, employment – "She works for General Lane" Kara read out loud.

"Send a team to her home address; I doubt we'll find much there but it's worth checking. Try tracking her location via GPS. Run her photo through facial recognition, we need to locate her" Hank ordered.

"What can I do" Kara asked

"Right now, you need to be patient"

Kara rolled her eyes.

Hank sighed "Fine, go check out Amaruso's home; just make sure you're not seen. She still could be a victim and the last thing we need is Supergirl being accused of breaking and entering."

"I'll change" Kara replied

Kara arrived at Anna's apartment and knocked on the door. There was no answer; she used her X-ray vision and scanned the apartment. There was no one home. She held the door handle and pushed. The door opened as the lock on the other side dropped to the floor. Kara stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living area; there was nothing out of the ordinary. She moved around the apartment, she noticed photos of Tom and Anna on a shelf to her right. Newspapers were spread all over the coffee table; pictures of General Lane had been circled. Kara sensed that Anna hadn't been back to her apartment in days. She headed towards a door on her left and entered Anna's bedroom. The room was dark, Kara flicked the light switch; She stood frozen to the spot as she tried to process what she was looking at. Anna's walls were covered in surveillance photos of Alex. In the centre was a photo of Tom; Three separate pieces of black string ran from his photo to a photo of Alex, General Lane and Supergirl. Each photo was surrounding with information about the person in the photo. "Murderer" was written above it Alex's photo. Kara noticed there were photos of herself with Alex; this woman had followed them. Her eyes fell on a photo of Eliza and panic rose inside her. She quickly pulled her phone out and dialled Eliza's number. "Come on, pick up". Eliza answered on the fourth ring.

"Hi sweetie" Eliza said

"Eliza hey" Kara's mind went blank. She knew Eliza was safe and didn't want to worry her.

"Is everything ok?" Eliza asked

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm just ringing to say hi" Kara hated lying to her adoptive mother but Alex would kill her if she told Eliza the truth. She would find Alex and Eliza would never need to know.

"Well it's good to hear from you; how are you?"

"I'm fine" Are the only words Kara managed to say.

"Are you sure, you don't sound like your normal self"

"It's just work, Cat has me running a million errands'"

"You and Alex both work too hard. You should take some time off and come visit. I miss my girls"

Kara fought back the tears; a lump rose in her throat but she swallowed it back down "We will, I promise. I have to go but we'll speak soon"

"Ok sweetie and ask Alex to return my calls. I know she's busy but it would be nice to hear from her"

"I will, love you"

"Love you too"

Kara hung up the phone and sobbed. Her phone started to vibrate; she composed herself before answering.

"Kara" Hank said "We have a lead"

"I'm on my way" Kara wiped away her tears and took photos of Anna's bedroom before heading back to the DEO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The android forced Alex down onto the examining table as Strauss tied her hands to the side; he placed a strap over the bottom of her legs and pulled it tight. She was no longer in the room with the one way mirror; this room was much smaller. The table she was retrained to was hard and cold. It had a metal frame but the base was made of solid glass.

"You won't be escaping these" Strauss said as he pulled on the straps securing her hands. His nose had stopped bleeding but his eyes were already turning black. He then pressed his hand down onto Alex's wound. Alex's head flew back; she clenched her jaw and tried to shake Strauss off as pain ran through her body.

"This is for breaking my nose" Strauss spat as he pressed harder.

"That's enough" Anna called from the doorway. Strauss turned to face Anna. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood from his hand.

Alex took short breaths and tried to block out the pain.

"Go see to the General" Anna said. Strauss left the room. Alex watched as the android reappeared with a large lead box. It placed it on the floor, beside the examining table. Anna attached a tube from the bottom of the table to the box and then attached a second tube to the top of the table.

Alex suddenly heard General Lane scream from the distance. "What are you doing to him" Alex asked.

"Strauss has history with Lane, my guess is; their having a little catch up" Anna replied. There was no emotion in her voice. "Lane cost Strauss his job" Anna continued as she flicked a switch on the lead box. A pale green liquid ran up the tubes and under the glass base of the table "He has a habit of pushing people to the edge; it's only a matter of time before they snap".

"Like Tom" Alex said

Anna glared at Alex "Tom only done what he was asked. Lane hired me too; he wanted to build a weapon that could subdue any man or women. That's how I met Tom; he was hired to build a machine strong enough to destroy both Superman and Supergirl. He made prototypes before red tornado." Anna looked towards the android "this is all I have left of him".

"I'm sure Tom was a good person and I..." Alex heard the sound of running water and suddenly felt weak; she tried to focus. "What...What are you doing" Alex spoke.

Anna stared down at Alex. "Making you pay for what you've done".

Alex frowned, her heart was beating fast in her chest, she was unable to lift her head and see what was causing her to feel so weak; she pulled on her restraints but her limbs felt so heavy; she dropped her arms back down. Alex could feel a sickness rising in her stomach.

Anna reached over and put on a lead apron. She pushed the switch forward. Pain rushed through Alex's body; it was crippling. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she tried to fight against the burning sensation running through her body. She felt sweat run down her face and back.

Anna pulled the switch down and as quickly as the pain came; it vanished. Alex's body relaxed; she took deep, slow breaths and tried to stop her body shaken.

"Tell me what you felt" Anna said. Her hand hovered over the switch.

"Pain" Alex forced the word out. She turned her head to the side to face Anna. "Where did you get the kryptonite" Alex asked.

Anna smiled "From Lane; he asked if I could modify it and produce a form that could affect humans the way it affects Superman and Supergirl. He never expected I would use it on him or you."

"Why" Everything was starting to feel fuzzy. Alex was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"With this weapon you could subdue any man or women before they could attack; imagine how many lives could be saved; how many wars could be prevented. There would be no need for aliens in suits" Anna replied before pushing the switch. "Or it could be used purely for revenge".

The pain hit Alex immediately as Anna turned on the device; the pain was so severe Alex wasn't sure how much more she could take. She felt a warm sensation run down her nose and onto her top lip, she clenched her fists and once again tried to fight against the pain. Alex's body shook uncontrollably. Anna increased the power and moved away from Alex; screams escaped Alex without her permission and echoed around the room. She closed her eyes tight and hoped it would end soon.

Kara explained what she had discovered at Anna's house "Without a doubt, this woman is behind Alex's abduction". She showed Hank the photos on her phone "Could you send some agents to watch over Eliza?"

Hank frowned "Do you think she's in danger"

"I've already spoken to her and she seems fine but I don't want to take any risks. They need to be discreet; she still doesn't know what's going on".

Hank agreed and assigned two agents to watch over Eliza.

"What do you have" Kara asked Hank

"We've managed to locate some footage of Anna sitting outside a coffee shop close to Alex's home yesterday morning"

"Anna's properly been watching Alex for months." Kara said. The thought sickened her.

"Anna wasn't alone; she met with this man" Hank pointed to the monitor "Mark Strauss; a former employee of General Lane. Lane had him fired three months ago; it was never disclosed why."

Kara zoomed in on the footage of Strauss and Anna. She watched as Strauss slid a note to Anna "What's on that piece of paper" Kara asked.

"We can't get a clear image" An agent replied.

"We used the city's security footage to track Strauss's whereabouts over the last couple of days. He's made several trips towards the national park. He was last seen heading in that direction at 3am this morning; Alex left the DEO around 12:30." Hank said

"He took Alex" Kara said

Hank nodded "It's a start, Get the team together; I want both air and ground support. Kara..."

"I'm going" Kara simply said.

"I know, just be careful. We'll be able to track your location and won't be far behind".

Kara nodded, left the DEO and headed towards the National park. "Hold on Alex, I'm coming".

Kara flew high above the area Strauss was last seen. She followed the road to the edge of the city and flew higher. She looked down at the National park and scanned the area; she closed her eyes and tuned out the excess noise. "Come on Alex, give me a sign". She continued to fly over the wooded area, moving further away from the City. Then she heard it; Alex screaming, her eyes snapped open "Alex". Kara quickly adjusted her route and headed in the direction of the screams.

"Supergirl, have you found her" Hank had noticed the sudden change and speed in Kara's direction.

"I can hear her, she's close"

"We're about 15 minutes from your location"

"I'm not waiting; I'm going to get my sister back"

"Kara"

Kara ended to call and flew faster towards Alex.

Anger filled every part of Kara's body as she scanned the building and saw Alex strapped to a table. Kara flew forward and crashed through the side wall; Anna fell to the ground as rubble and dust filled the room. Kara eyes locked onto Alex; she had never seen her sister look so pale or weak. Blood seeped through her top; the side of her head was bruised and had a deep cut. Kara could see Alex was in pain; she stepped forward but the android charged at her and they flew back out of the hole Kara had created.

Kara crashed onto the ground but she quickly recovered; she dodged the androids second attack and swung her fist at its face. It didn't feel as solid as Red Tornado. She kicked the android in the chest and it flew backwards; crashing into Strauss's car. The android returned to its feet and charged at her. She flew towards it, fists ready. They collided in the air before crashing back onto the ground. Kara delivered blow after blow to the androids face. She was unable to control her anger. The android managed to raise its leg and kick Kara off. It swung at Kara but she ducked, grabbed its arm and flung it back onto the ground. She stomped on its chest, twisted its arm and ripped it off. She raised her arm back, clenched her fist and punched hard into its chest; she felt around and grabbed hold of its wires before pulling them out. The androids eyes flickered, before shutting down.

Kara rushed back into the building; when she entered the room she noticed Anna was gone. Kara rushed to Alex's side and quickly removed her restraints.

"Alex" Kara said as she raised her hand to Alex's face. Alex opened her eyes and looked back at Kara. The sight of her sister dulled her pain slightly.

"Turn it off" Alex forced the words out.

Kara looked confused but quickly noticed the switch her sister was pointing to and pushed it down. She felt Alex's body relax beside her. "Your alright, I've got you" Kara said as she helped Alex sit forward. Pain erupted up her side; she pressed her hand over her wound and slowly got to her feet with Kara's support.

"They have General Lane" Alex said

"I'm getting you out first" Kara replied as she gently lifted herself and Alex off the ground and flew outside. They had just exited the building when Kara felt a sharp pain burn through her leg and they both fell to the ground. Alex rolled onto her back and raised her legs to try easing the pain in her side. She looked over to Kara and saw blood running down her thigh; she looked back at the building and saw Anna and Strauss standing in the gap. Anna had a gun pointed at Kara; Alex was filled with panic. She crawled over to Kara and shielded her with her own body; Kara tried to pull Alex behind her but the kryptonite bullet had weakened her.

"I hoped you would find me Supergirl" Anna said. "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared?"

Strauss walked over and stood in front of Alex and Kara. He pulled Alex to her feet and threw her towards Anna. Alex landed hard on her side.

"Leave her alone" Kara shouted.

Strauss kicked Kara in the gut and she fell on her back; gasping for air. He pulled her up to face him "not so powerful now, are we". He punched her in the jaw and she dropped back to the ground. He pressed his foot down onto her wounded leg. Kara screamed.

"Stop it" Alex shouted. She looked up at Anna "Leave Supergirl out of this".

"You all played a part in Tom's death and now the three of you will pay" Anna replied and aimed the gun at Kara but before she could shoot; Alex tackled her; Kara and Strauss watched as the two women fought.

Alex used every ounce of strength she had left and tried to pull the gun from Anna's grip. Her body screamed for her to stop but she pushed the pain to the back of head. She would not let this psycho hurt her sister. Alex placed her leg behind Anna's and pushed her body onto her; they both fell to the ground.

The move winded Alex but she managed to hold Anna down; Anna reached up and pressed her hand into the wound on Alex's side. Alex screamed out in pain and rolled over off of her.

Without another thought, Kara dug deep into her thigh and felt for the bullet. The pain was excruciating; she glanced up at Strauss; he was still watching Alex and Anna. Kara felt the bullet and pulled it from her leg; she looked at the green bullet before throwing it as far as she could. The movement brought Strauss's attention back to her. His fist collided with Kara's face; she heard a loud crack but she felt no pain. Strauss stumbled backwards holding his hand; his face was filled with pain. Kara stood in front of him; she reached out and grabbed his shirt with one hand. She used her free hand to punch him in the face; Strauss flew backwards, unconscious.

Anna fired from the ground, the bullet skimmed Kara's arm, tearing flesh. Kara stumbled backwards. Part of the bullet broke off and stuck in Kara's arm.

Anna was back on her feet; Alex watched as Anna walked away from her and headed towards Kara. Alex raised her-self up slowly; she had to get Anna's attention back on her.

"Anna" Alex shouted. There was only a few feet between them.

Anna turned and smiled at the sight of Alex limping towards her "Don't worry Alex, I haven't forgetting about you, just let me deal with the alien". She turned and took another step towards Kara.

Alex struggled forward, clutching her side. Her hand was covered in her own blood.

"Tom didn't die quick; he begged me for his life." Alex forced the words out. "he was weak and pathetic." She continued.

Anna stopped in her tracks and turned to face Alex "How dare you" she spat.

"He threw his life away for a robot; he chose a robot over you." Alex forced a small laugh. She could hear the sound a helicopter in the distance. She knew the DEO would arrive any minute. She just needed to get close to Anna one more time.

Anna shook with rage and charged at Alex but she was ready. She used Anna's own weight against her and pushed her forward. Alex quickly swung her fist and it collided with Anna's face. Alex stumbled forward but managed to remain standing. Anna grabbed Alex from behind and pressed the gun to her temple.

Alex looked over to Kara and watched as she pulled something from her arm. Kara rose to her feet and took a step forward.

"Stop" Alex called to her. She didn't want Kara to come too close. She couldn't risk her getting shot again.

"Let her go" Kara shouted and continued to move towards them.

"You're not in control here" Anna spat as she pressed the gun hard against Alex's temple.

"There are agents on their way, there's no escape".

Anna laughed "Who said anything about escaping; I have nothing left, she took everything." Anna tightened her arm around Alex's neck.

"Just put the gun down; don't make the same mistakes Tom did." Kara knew this would anger Anna. She needed to get the gun away from Alex and pointing at her.

"You are responsible for his death as much as she his" Anna spat and pulled Alex's head back. Alex saw the DEO helicopter fly over her; she glanced forward and watched SUV's appear in the distance. Back up had arrived.

Kara rushed forward; Alex watched as Anna quickly pointed the gun at Kara and took aim. Alex grabbed Anna's arm and pulled it down. She used her own body weight and last remaining bit of strength to pull Anna over her shoulder. A loud bang exploded around Alex, she felt something hit the right side of her upper chest and fell backwards; landing on her back. She watched as DEO agents descended from the helicopter. She had been so close. She felt a warm sensation run down her chest; she knew she had been shot. Her whole body felt numb.

Kara grabbed the gun from Anna before throwing her towards the agents. She quickly dropped to Alex's side, "Oh my god, Alex" Kara said as she pressed down on Alex's side.

"You ok?" Alex reached up and held Kara's face.

"Typical, you're the one that's hurt and your asking if I'm ok" Kara smiled back.

"It's just a scratch" Alex joked.

Hank rushed over to the two Danvers sisters. His eye's softened as he knelt down next to Alex.

"General Lane is still inside" Kara said. "I need to get Alex to a hospital".

Hank nodded and shouted orders to his team and they rushed inside the building to rescue General Lane.

Alex began coughing, the movement taken her breath away. She felt cold and weak but tried to hide her pain from her sister and Hank.

Kara pressed harder on Alex's side "It's going to be ok, we just need to get you to a hospital" Kara said as she started to lift Alex.

"Wait" The pain ripped through Alex's body.

Hank examined her side "she's losing too much blood. I can't see where it's coming from".

Kara used her X-Ray vision and saw that Alex was bleeding internally from the wound on her left; the kryptonite bullet was lodged in her upper chest. She applied more pressure and fought back the tears.

Alex took short, sharp breaths and fought to keep her eyes open. She could feel herself slipping away. She forced her eyes back open and tightened her grip on Kara's hand.

"You need to cauterize the wound; it's the only way to stop the bleeding" Hank spoke softly to Kara.

Kara looked at Alex "This will hurt."

Alex was feeling weaker by the second. She nodded, given Kara permission to go ahead and braced herself.

Hank held Alex's shoulder's down while Kara put her free arm across her legs.

"Kara" Alex almost whispered. Kara looked into Alex's eyes; it was the first time she'd seen her sister looking so scared. "I love you" Alex said with a weak smile. Kara's throat ached; she swallowed hard, holding back her emotions. "There will be no goodbyes today". Alex smiled back at her sister, she didn't need to hear Kara say the words; she already knew she loved her.

"Try not to move" Kara said. Alex closed her eyes as Kara focused and then used her heat vision to cauterize the wound.

Alex screamed, it was excruciating; her head flew back and collided hard with the ground. Alex could feel her grip on Kara's hand slip as the pain finally took control and she succumbed to the darkness.

"Alex...ALEX!" Kara shouted. Kara managed to stop the bleeding but couldn't get Alex to respond. She listened but couldn't hear her sister's heart beating; she looked to Hank as he felt for a pulse; there wasn't one.

"No, no, no...come on Alex breath"! Kara started CPR. She could feel her whole world slipping away "I can't lose you...come on breath...fight!" Kara screamed. Tears fell from her eyes but she continued to do push down on her sister's chest. Hank checked again for a pulse, still nothing. His eyes filled with tears; he had failed her and Jeremiah.

"ALEX!" Kara shouted. She balled up her fist and slammed down onto Alex's chest; she repeated this action, adding a little more force each time. Kara broke down; she was losing the most important person in her life. "I can't lose you" she said and continued pounding her Alex's chest. "Please don't leave me" Kara cried. Suddenly she heard Alex's heartbeat; Kara's head snapped up and she watched as her sister's chest started to rise and fall. Relief washed over Kara.

"You did it" Hank said


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Alex stood and watched two girls play by a lakeside; it all seemed so familiar. She looked around and saw two tents; a small camp fire had been lit opposite. She heard the girl's laughter in the distance as they continued to play. Alex noticed a telescope to her right and felt drawn to it. As she approached it she heard a familiar voice._

" _Hello Alex"_

 _Alex turned and saw her father smiling back at her._

" _How are you here" Alex asked as she moved towards him. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. "How is this possible"?_

 _Jeremiah smiled at his daughter before pulling her into a hug. Alex held onto him so tight; as tears ran down her face. "I've missed you so much" She spoke softly._

" _I've missed you too" Jeremiah replied as he stroked the back of her head._

 _Alex suddenly remembered getting shot; she looked up at her father "Am I dead" she asked._

" _No sweetie, you're still fighting but I'm here for you"_

 _Alex frowned "Where's here?"_

" _I don't know; I assume its part of your imagination." He said as he sat down in front of the camp fire. Alex sat beside him."Do you remember this place?"_

 _Alex took another look around "This is where we came for are summer vacations." Alex smiled "Kara and I spent most of our days swimming in the lake and nights staring at the stars."_

" _I remember you two slept most nights up there" Jeremiah pointed to the rocks above them._

 _Alex smiled at the memory "Kara wanted to feel closer to the stars but obviously couldn't use her powers so..."_

" _You give her the next best thing" Jeremiah interrupted_

" _We slept under them; she taught me saw much about the universe. I have to admit, it blew my mind"_

" _Do you remember slipping?"_

" _How did you know about that?"_

 _Jeremiah gave Alex a knowing look "Parents know everything. Plus I saw you lose your footing but before I even took a step; Kara had already reached you and pulled you back up"._

" _She saved me"_

" _And it was in that moment I knew you two would always be there for each other; no matter what"_

 _Alex paused for a moment; she couldn't leave her sister "I have to go back"._

 _Jeremiah smiled "I'm so proud of you Alex"_

 _Alex hugged her father "I love you"_

" _I love you too"_

 _Alex felt a sharp pain; she pressed her hand against her side. She looked down at her hand; it was covered in blood. She looked back up at her father who looked back at her._

" _It's time to wake up Alex" He spoke softly._

Alex felt a discomfort in her side and tried to raise her hand but something held it down. Panic rose within her; she opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She felt groggy as she glanced at her surroundings. Alex knew she was at the DEO, there was no mistaken the deco. She was hooked up to a monitoring system and drips. Her eyes rested on the back of Kara's head; she had fallen asleep on the side of Alex's bed; holding her hand in hers. That explains why I couldn't move my hand, Alex thought to her-self.

"Kara" Alex's voice was barely audible but Kara's head snapped up.

"Alex" relief washed over Kara's face has she moved forward and gently hugged her. She pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed; she held back her tears "I thought I'd lost you".

"You're not getting rid of me that easy "Alex smiled and lifted her head slightly "are you ok?"

"Hey, lie back down...you need to rest" Kara said.

Alex frowned, "Kara".

"I'm fine, honest. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been punched in the chest by a kryptonian"

The memory of pounding on Alex's chest, trying to get her heart pumping flashed before Kara's eyes. She quickly blinked, and pushed the memory back "Do you remember anything?"

Alex remembered everything "not really" Alex lied. "How long was I out?"

"Three very long days. You lost a lot of blood" Kara replied.

Alex said nothing.

Hank entered the room; his face lit up when you noticed Alex was awake. "Agent Danvers, glad you've rejoined us back in the land of the living." He walked over to her side and squeezed her hand once before pressing the nurse call button.

"Good to be back Sir" Alex replied as she tried sitting herself up. Kara frowned at Alex "Stop moving around so much, you might pull your stitches out".

Alex gave Kara a big sister look "I'm fine". Alex looked at Hank "How's General Lane?"

"He'll survive; he's taken Strauss and Anna into custody. There being charged with abduction and attempted murder" Hank replied. He would have preferred to debrief her when she had recovered but he knew how stubborn Alex could be.

Alex once again stared down and didn't reply. She felt Kara squeeze her hand; she looked back up and gave her a reassuring smile "My heads still a little fuzzy".

A DEO doctor entered the room and made his way over to the monitors. "Welcome back Alex, how you feeling".

"I feel Ok" Alex answered.

"Liar" Kara said so only Alex heard.

"Whatever drugs your pumping me with are obviously working" Alex replied.

The doctor smiled before shinning a medical torch in her eyes. "Very good" he mumbled "Any pain?"

"Nope" Alex said as she shook her head

The doctor moved to the end of the bed and pulled Alex's chart out; he made some notes before looking back at Alex "Everything looks good, your vital signs look stable. I advise you to rest and I'll check on you in a few hours". The doctor nodded to Hank before leaving the room.

Alex reached for the glass of water on the bedside table but Kara quickly picked up the glass and handed it to her.

"The doctor said rest" Kara said

"I am. This is hardly heavy lifting" Alex said as she raised the glass.

"You could pull your stitches"

"Kara..."Alex began but Hank interrupted her.

"You should listen to your sister Alex"

Kara smiled and looked down at her sister "You see, even your boss agrees with me". Alex narrowed her eyes.

"And Kara, you need to go home, shower and change" Hank said looking between both sisters. "And those are orders" Hank said before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One week later

Kara entered Alex's hospital room; Alex was sitting in a chair fully dressed and talking to Eliza on the phone.

"Mom I'm fine...There was just an incident at work but I'm ok" Alex said. Kara didn't agree with Alex's decision to lie to Eliza. Kara hated keeping secrets from her but she made Alex a promise.

"I really can't say, it was DEO related" Alex knew this was her get out of jail card. Kara looked at Alex with a disapproving look. Alex just shook her head. "I'm staying at Kara's for the next few days" Alex continued. "How about we come and visit you in a few weeks" There was a pause as Eliza spoke "Ok, next weekend. See you then...love you to". Alex hung up the phone and let out sigh of relief. "That was tough".

"Maybe it would be easier if you told her the truth" Kara said

"We both know it wouldn't be."

Kara smiled "So I'm guessing we're visiting Eliza next weekend?"

"Maybe"

"But you just said"

"I know but I don't want her seeing me like this".

"Alex..." Kara started but was interrupted as Hank appeared in the door way with a wheel chair.

"Danvers, your chariot awaits" He said.

"Thank you sir but that won't be necessary; I plan on using my own two feet" Alex said as she stood. She reached for her bag but Kara beat her to it and swung it over her shoulder. "I am capable of carrying my belongings."

"I know" Kara smirked and headed for the exit

Hank remained in the door way with the wheel chair. He looked from the chair to Alex. Indicating her to sit.

"Not happening sir" Alex said as she slowly walked passed.

"You Danvers are stubborn" Hank pushed the wheel chair to one side and followed the Danver sisters.

Alex woke up to sound of traffic outside. She looked over to Kara's side of the bed but her sister wasn't there. She glanced at the time, it was 10am. She couldn't remember the last time she's slept in so late. She slowly sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

She had just poured her-self a glass of juice when Kara flew through the window and made her way over to Alex.

"Morning, how you feeling" Kara said as she placed coffees and a bag from Noonan's on the table.

"Better now that there's coffee" Alex replied as she reached for one of the cups. The stretch caused a sharp pain in her chest.

"You ok" Kara asked

"I'm fine"

Kara rolled her eyes and moved over to one of the kitchen cupboards. She pulled a jar out and placed it on the table in front of Alex.

"What's this?" Alex asked as she read the label.

 _Alex's "I'm fine" jar_

"You have to put a dollar in the jar every time you say I'm fine" Kara said as she placed a blueberry muffin next to the jar. She pulled out a sticky bun for her-self.

Alex rolled her eyes and began picking at the muffin. "Shouldn't you be in work?" she asked

"It's Saturday" Kara replied with a mouth full of the sticky bun. "Plus Cat has taken Cater to go meet Adam."

There was a knock on the door. Kara used her x-ray vision and almost choked.

"Who is it" Alex was immediately on alert.

"It's Eliza"

"What" Alex said as she moved to Kara's side. Eliza knocked again and Kara moved towards the door.

"Don't answer" Alex whispered

"Alex" Kara replied as she reached for the door handle. Alex quickly pulled her hair over the cut on the side of head and made sure her PJ's covered any bruises and wounds.

"Eliza" Kara said as she pulled her into a hug. "This is a nice surprise".

Eliza hugged Kara back "I just needed to see my girls"

Alex moved closer to Eliza and Kara "Hey mom, it's good to see you"

Eliza walked over to Alex and hugged her. She squeezed so tight it made Alex wince.

"What's wrong" Eliza asked, still holding Alex's arms.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you"

"You winced"

"I'm fine"

"Dollar in the jar" Kara said from behind Eliza. Alex frowned at her sister as Eliza looked between the two.

"Someone better start telling me the truth" Eliza said she looked at Alex but knew she wouldn't talk; she looked back at Kara who quickly looked away and moved towards the kitchen. "Kara".

"Mom it's nothing, I was in a little accident at work" Alex quickly said, knowing her sister wouldn't be able to lie to their mom face to face.

Eliza frowned and followed Kara to the kitchen "Then explain to me why there have been DEO agents following me".

"How do you know they were DEO agents" Kara slipped up

"I know a DEO agent when I see one. Now who's going to tell me what's been going on?"

"I can't" Alex replied. Eliza turned to Kara.

"I need to go to work" Kara said as she headed for the window.

"Stop lying to me" Eliza said.

Kara stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Alex and Eliza.

"Alex, just tell her" Kara said

Alex's eyes were wide "You know I can't Kara".

Eliza stared at Alex. Alex took a breath before saying "You should sit" she motioned for her mother to have a seat in the living room. Alex followed and Eliza noticed her limping. Alex sat on the sofa with her mother and Kara sat in the chair opposite.

"Ok" Alex began "Just remember that I'm fine".

Kara cleared her throat and Alex knew that meant two dollars in the jar. Alex held Eliza's hand and continued. "Over a week ago, I was...taken by some people. They held me captive but I'm ok" Alex quickly added sensing Eliza was getting upset. "The reason I winced before is because I sustained some injuries but I'm healing."

"I knew there was something wrong, that's why I came; I only wish I came earlier" Eliza said. "What if these people come back?"

"They won't" Alex replied. Eliza reached forward and tucked Alex's hair behind her ear; revealing her cut. "What did they do to you" Eliza asked as she stared at Alex.

"it doesn't matter; I'm safe now, thanks to Kara"

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

"We saved each other" Kara said. She could feel the tears slowly roll down her face. She had been trying so hard to be strong for Alex but the memories of almost losing her sister came flooding back.

Alex's instinct was to stand and go comfort her sister but she stood to fast and dropped back down onto the sofa. Kara was at Alex's side in a heartbeat. She felt her mother's arm wrap around her back.

"Are you ok" Kara asked as she used her X-Ray vision to check Alex's injuries.

"I'm fine, I just stood up to fast" Alex said. She knew Kara didn't believe her and was using her X-Ray vision to see for herself. Kara checked the wound she had cauterized, there were no stitches but Kara wanted to make sure there was no bleeding. She then checked Alex's wound on the right side of her chest. Alex's stitches were intact and Kara couldn't see any damage. She was about to check Alex's head but noticed her staring back. "I promise nothing has changed since you last checked" Alex said.

"You're looking a little pale sweetie, perhaps you should lie down" Eliza said as she stroked Alex's back.

"It was only head rush mom" Alex replied as she slowly stood. She made sure she had her balance before heading to the kitchen. Kara followed closely.

"The doctor only agreed to discharge you if you promised to rest" Kara said.

"I am resting, it's almost midday and I'm still in my PJ's" Alex tried to lighting the mood. She hated people fussing over her.

Kara rolled her eyes "You're can be so stubborn".

Alex looked at Kara and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling you girls aren't telling me everything" Eliza said as she followed her daughters into the kitchen. Both sisters's avoided eye contact with Eliza. "I'd like to stay for a few days; if that's alright with you Kara."

"Of course, I'll make up the spare bed" Kara replied.

Alex knew the next few days would be tough; the thought of having both her sister and mother fussing over her made her want to run. However running was out of the question; she could just about manage walking around Kara's apartment without becoming breathless. She began picking at her blueberry muffin again.

"Please tell me that's not you're breakfast" Eliza said as she picked up her bag and headed for the spare room; given Alex a disapproving look.

And so it begins; Alex thought to her-self. She reached for her purse, pulled out twenty dollars and placed it in the jar. "That should cover the next few days" Alex said to Kara.

"I doubt it" Kara smiled back at Alex


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I don't know how you girls watch that show" Eliza said as the end credits to Game of Thrones began to roll. "There was so much violence."

"I did try to warn you" Alex replied.

Kara sat staring at the TV trying to digest the last scene. "I can't believe it?"

"I know" Alex replied. Eliza shook her head and began tidying the living area.

"This was lovely" Eliza said as she held the take out box up "but tomorrow I'll cook you both some real food"

"Mac and cheese" Alex and Kara replied together.

Eliza smiled "fine, Mac and cheese it is." Kara helped Eliza tidy up; Alex limped her way to the kitchen carrying a few glasses which earned her a disapproving look from Kara.

"I think I might head to bed" Alex said. She would never admit it but she felt drained.

"I hadn't realised how late it was." Kara yawned.

"Here" Eliza placed two tablets and a glass of water in front of her. "You need to take your meds before bed"

Alex clenched her jaw. She had already decided she wouldn't be taken the medication as she didn't like the affects they had on her. She had already explained this to her mother. Alex picked up the glass of water and made her way to Kara's bedroom "Night" she called.

"Good night" Eliza replied. She hadn't noticed Alex had left the tablets on the bench.

"I'll be in soon" Kara replied as she helped Eliza.

"Get your-self to bed" Eliza nudged Kara.

"I'm ok" Kara tried to disguise her yawn.

"Go on, I'll finish up here"

"Are you sure?" Eliza nodded. Kara kissed her goodnight and headed for her room. "Do you want some help with that?" Kara asked as she noticed Alex sitting on the end of her bed holding her pyjama top.

"Please"

"You only have to ask"

"Don't start" Alex replied as she stood. Kara moved over to Alex and helped her out of her top. She took extra care when removing it from her sister's right side. Kara reached over and took the pyjama top from the bed.

"Alex you left your tablets..." Eliza said as she entered Kara's room. Eliza's breath was taken away at the sight of her daughter's body. She noticed the bruises, scars and small cuts before Alex turned away from her. Kara quickly shielded her sister; blocking her from her mother's view. Alex waited for the questioning to begin but it didn't.

"I'll just leave these on here" Eliza said as she placed the tablets on the dresser and walked out of the room. Kara and Alex debated about going to speak to Eliza but decided to let her sleep and have that conversation in the morning.

 _Kara stood in front of a white gravestone. She looked around at the graveyard and couldn't recall how she had got there. She heard sobbing and looked down at a women dressed in black. Kara placed a hand on the women's shoulder. The women turned to face her; it was Eliza. "You should have saved her" Eliza said before turning back to face Alex's gravestone. Kara shook her head "No, this isn't real; I saved her. Alex is alive." Eliza's sob's echoed in Kara's ears as she was filed with fear and doubt. "I saved her...Alex" Kara shouted as she glanced around the graveyard. "Alex" she called. She saw a figure to her right and began to run towards it. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch the figure she knew was Alex. "Alex" she shouted "Don't leave me...Alex"._

"Kara...Kara" Alex shook her sister. She tapped her face "Wake up."

Kara's eyes snapped open; she sat up so fast she almost knocked Alex out. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara "It's ok; it was just a nightmare"

"You died" Kara sobbed

"You brought me back, remember"

Kara rested her head on Alex's chest and listened to her heartbeat. "Come on; rest" Alex said. Kara relaxed and allowed her sister to guide her back. Alex kept her left arm around Kara "Everything's going to be ok". Kara continued to sob into Alex's chest. "Promise me you'll never leave me" Kara finally said.

"I think you've proven you won't let me go that easy"

"I've already lost so much; I can't lose you too"

Alex thought back to the night she killed Astra and was immediately filled with guilt. "Kara there's something I need to tell you" Alex swallowed hard, her heart beat fast in her chest. "The night Astra died, It wasn't Hank, it...I mean; I was the one who killed Astra, not Hank".

Kara frowned and raised her head up. She looked back at Alex "But why did Hank say he killed her?"

Alex sat forward and looked away from Kara. She couldn't bare to see the hurt in her eyes. "He did it to protect us"

"You mean to protect you"

"No. He did it for us" Alex waited for Kara to say something, anything but she just stared out of the window. "Kara, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" Alex reached for Kara's hand and to her surprise Kara didn't pull away.

Alex paused before continuing "I didn't have a choice"

"There's always a choice"

"Astra had a knife to Hanks throat; she was about to kill him. I know I should of told you sooner and for that I'm truly sorry"

Kara slid her hand away from Alex and stood.

"Where are you going" Alex asked as Kara quickly changed.

"I just need some time to clear my head"

"Kara wait, please just talk to me"

"I don't know what to say" Kara replied before leaving the apartment.

Alex's eyes filled with tears. She felt like she had pushed both her mother and sister away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Eliza watched from the shadows as Kara flew out of the apartment. She had heard Kara shouting for Alex and went to investigate; she hadn't meant to overhear their conversation. She stepped into Kara's room and saw Alex sitting on the edge of the bed holding her head in her hands.

"Alex" Eliza said softly. Alex raised her head and looked back at Eliza.

"Mom" Alex answered as she wiped the tears from her face "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you; Kara had to..."

"I heard everything Alex" Eliza interrupted as she sat beside her.

Alex's mind raced as she tried to think of a cover story but nothing came to mind. "She hates me" Alex said before breaking down. Eliza held her tight "sshh...everything's going to be ok" she soothed.

Alex couldn't hold her emotions back any longer as the comfort of her mother's embrace broke down her walls, releasing the flood of tears she tried so hard to hold back.

Kara hovered outside of James living room window. She had already scanned his apartment to make sure Lucy hadn't slept over. She tapped lightly on the window repeatedly. Eventually, James appeared in the living room wearing light blue pyjama bottoms. Kara watched as he quickly pulled on a white t-shirt and made his way over to the window.

"Kara is everything ok" He asked as he pulled open the window and stepped aside for Kara to enter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go"

"Is Alex ok?"

"She's fine" Kara hesitated before sinking into the sofa "She told me what really happened the night Astra died. It wasn't Hank who killed her...it was Alex and they lied to me."

"Kara I'm sorry." James replied as he pulled up a chair opposite Kara. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know; I'm still trying to get my head around it." James sat silent and listened to Kara explain what had happened the night her aunt was killed. "If I had more time with Astra I know I could have got through to her or if I had gone to face her instead of Non this would never have happened"

"You can't blame yourself for your aunt's decision Kara. Your aunt was given multiple chances and each time she chose to stand by Non. Both you and your mother tried to reason with her but you can't save someone who didn't want saving. Astra chose her own path; don't let this ruin your relationship with Alex. She loves you; I've never seen a sister's bond as strong as the one you two share"

"I still can't understand why Alex lied to me"

"From what you've told me, it sounds like it was Hank that lied and I think he done it to protect you both. Alex would never hurt you; I can't imagine the decision she made to take Astra's life was an easy one." James sat forward and held Kara's hand. "You almost lost your sister Kara; don't waste your second chance with her on what ifs; we both know life's too short"

"Your right"

James smiled "You see talking does help"

"You're a good listener" Kara stared back at James before forcing her-self to stand "I should go"

"You sure you're ok?"

"I will be." Kara smiled before leaving the apartment and heading home.

The sun was starting to rise by the time Kara got home. She saw Alex sitting at the dining table twirling her mobile in her hand. "Alex"

Alex quickly stood and looked at Kara. Before Alex could say anything Kara rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kara"

"I'm sorry too"

Alex pulled away slightly "You shouldn't apologise; you've done nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have left you" Kara began but noticed Alex's bag beside the door "Are you leaving?"

"I know it will take time for you to forgive me, if you forgive me. So I thought I'd give you some space.

"I hate time and space" Kara replied as she hugged Alex once more. "You're not going anywhere. We'll get through this like we always do"

The end


End file.
